


Sharing is Caring

by MaryGraves13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Twins, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Castiel is of Legal Age, F/M, Flirting, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryGraves13/pseuds/MaryGraves13
Summary: Who doesn't want a universe where the reader gets to be with Castiel and Jimmy?Castiel and Jimmy are Kings of the high school, in part from their looks but also their sports abilities. But they never date anyone since no one is open to them sharing.You are transferring from a private school to a public school for the first time. Catching the eye of the drool worthy twins on the first day could certainly help make your life easier, or at least interesting.





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to tag Claire Novak, but she is not related to the boys.

Being requested to 'not come back' to the best private school in the state should have been a bad thing. I honestly am more than happy to finally get to attend a public school. No more uniforms, no more rules about nail color or hair restrictions. The school couldn't expel me, it wasn't my fault what happened. The only reason it was me that got the boot instead of the asshole, was because his parents donate far more to the school. 'Oh, our son messed up, we'll give you a new wing or library to the school, just make it go away.' Like that will help him learn how life works.

At least Dad and Mom weren't upset with me for what happened, they would have been happy to fight the school if that was what I wanted, but I just wanted a fresh start. The private school was too competitive to have made friends, so this should be a good thing.

Since the school was so happy I was leaving without a fight they made the transfer to this new school easy, enrolling me and everything. They were even smart enough to try to make my schedule seem just like it was except for giving electives my old counsellor new I would have wanted to take if they were available. The only thing they fucked up was not securing my parking pass yet, so I must be driven to school by Dad. They at least promised it should come in the mail within the week.

"I'll be here an hour after school gets out, that is the earliest I could get out of class." Dad informs me as he pulls onto school property.

"That's fine. Hopefully you won't have to carpool me all week." I give him a smile. He knows how independent I am. He always gives me my space if I keep my grades up.

"We'll make it work sweetie. See you later. Good luck." He shoots a wink as I step out of the car. I shake my head and let out a soft laugh as I close the door and watch him drive off. 

_Here goes nothing._

I hold onto the strap of my messenger bag as I walk into the main office to get my schedule, and probably a tour guide.

 

"I can't tell you how happy I am that you are here, I get to skip out of all my classes early and show up late today. Thanks." Claire, my official tour guide gushes. 

"You're welcome?" I'm not sure how she was enough of a star pupil to be allowed to do this.

"I know, I seem a bit rough around the edges, but the principal, Mr. Singer is my uncle. That's why they trust me to show new kids around. Besides, they have you fill out a report on me at the end of the day, so if I do a bad job I'll end up grounded. More incentive to keep you happy." She seemed sincere enough, so I let it drop. We might end up friends, but now I'm not afraid she'll ditch me or drop in the wrong class.

"Thanks, I have nothing bad to report so far." I joke halfheartedly as she leads me to my locker.

"Days still young. Kidding. Anyways. We won't spend long at your locker. After school, we'll head to the library to pick up your text books. I know they already have them set aside for you, but this being your first day none of the teachers will expect you to have them." She starts to pay attention to locker numbers as we walk down the hallway, already starting to get crowded with kids. "Damn you got a nice placement." She tells me coming to a stop and leaning against the locker presumably by mine.

"How so?" I wonder as I try out the combination just to make sure it doesn't stick.

I look over to her and she puts her chin up to make me look at the other side of the hallway. 

"You get the eye candy of the Novak twins and Winchester brothers. I may have grown up with the brothers and consider them family, but I know they're lookers." I have to remind myself to keep my jaw closed, and quickly turn back to my locker to hide my blush. The Winchesters were cute, but the twins. The twins were drool worthy. Dark hair, stubble jaws, strong builds and auras that drip confidence. "Oh, I see a crush in the making..." she pauses and looks back at the boys and smirks. "Or a relationship..." Claire links arms with me and pulls me away. "Looks like Cas and Jimmy may have heart eyes already. Oh, I think we are going to be great friends if this is how you make the school heartthrobs act after only being here five minutes."

"Um..." I'm not sure if having the catches of the school like me so quickly will be good for making friends. "All the girls are going to hate me, aren't they?" I can't help but moan.

"Hence our friendship. It will either deter them because of their fear of me. Or they will just assume we have always been close and you have always been friends with the boys. It's all about letting the sheep draw their own conclusions. Either way, you'll end up with a mass of ass kissers or being left alone."

"Thank you. That actually sounds preferable to having crazy jealous haters over nothing." I shrug as she leads me into my first class.

"I'll be here before the bell rings and I'll take you to your next class. You'll be fine." Claire seems cool. I'm kind of glad she wants to have my back.

"Thanks Claire, see ya in a bit." She gives me a quick hug before I walk to the teacher’s desk.

"Ms. Y/L/N?" She asks and I nod my head with a smile. "Welcome. Back desk on the right is open. I hope you have a good first day." She gives me a smile before I walk back to my desk. Hopefully all my teachers will be a nice as she seems to be.

The rest of the day is uneventful. None of the teachers made me stand up in front of the class. They acknowledged that I was new at the start of each class and then went into lessons. Some people would stare, but never for too long. I ate my lunch with Claire and a few of her girlfriends. I have a few classes with the Novaks and one of the Winchesters, but there was never a chance for them to approach me. I was extremely grateful for that, I never do well being cornered into a conversation where I would be obligated to talk about myself. My luck seemed to hold, at least during school hours. 

I already filled out a nice review for Claire, she was bound to get praise at home for it later. Now I was headed to my locker to drop off some of my new books that I knew I wouldn't need tonight. As I round the corner into the hallway, both twins are leaning against their lockers with their arms and feet crossed, smiles on both their faces as they look at me. "Hello Y/N" they say in unison. The deepness of it takes me by surprise and I misstep before regaining my approach.

"Hi. Waiting to meet the new girl?" I give them a knowing smile which seems to make them both pretty happy. 

"Of course, you are the talk of the school." One of them informs me.

"Well, enlighten me. What all have you learned?" I ask as I start to put in my combination.

"Not nearly enough." One says, I don't know which is which, and since I'm facing away it wouldn't matter anyway.

"Y/N Y/L/N, transferred from a private school. Soft spoken, but extremely intelligent given the AP classes. Artistic."

"Parents work for the university. Friends with our Claire Bear. Did we miss anything Cas?" The boys seem to be feeding off each other. I have to admit it is kind of cute. I finish putting most of my books away and closing my locker before I lean back and put my foot up against the locker.

"That was all that could be gained without a real conversation." Cas finishes for Jimmy. They don't make telling them apart easy. Similar clothing, same hair, even the lip ring each are sporting are in the same place. They both look at me expectantly. 

"Not bad." I give them another smile which seems to be contagious, and damn they are both gorgeous. Their blue eyes lighting up with their moods.

Both boys look at each other and seem to have a short conversation in their heads before turning back to me. "Y/N, would you like to be our friend too?" One asks a bit formally before the other follows up.

"You're bound to end up spending time with us if you're hanging out with Claire, she is pretty much Winchester's little sister." 

I lift an eyebrow, amused by their way of speaking.

"I don't know. Is it only because you want a claim on the new girl?" I'm just teasing them, who wouldn't want to be closer to these two. They could fuel wet dreams for women everywhere.

"Hardly. Are you saying you don't want to be our friend?" They both pull out pouts and puppy dog eyes that are far too convincing.

"Alright, put those big pouty lips away. Which one of you is Cas and which is Jimmy?" I ask with a smile.

"Novaks! Coach is going to have your asses, gear up already!" Someone yells from the end of the hallway as they run back the way they came. I turn back to both boys and they have huge grins on.

"Guess we'll have to spend time together tomorrow so you can figure it out." Both boys wink before sprinting down the hallway the other kid went down.

_This should be entertaining._


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night with the family friends.

Today is going to be a good day. Yesterday my parking pass came in, so I could get myself to school and not inconvenience my parents. I already have three guaranteed friends so I won't have to be an outcast. It kind of makes me happy knowing I'm the only student that rides a motorcycle, the school gave me permission to park even closer to the school. 

As I pull in, I can see the Novaks getting out of matching black jeeps. Hearing my bike both of their eyes follow me as I pull in and park. I get off my bike and pull off my helmet, making sure to shake out my hair. I chance a glance at Cas and Jimmy and both of their jaws are dropped at seeing me being the one who rode a bike. I smile to myself as I put my helmet on the bike and then take my converses out of my bag before putting them on the ground. 

I bend over at the waist and untie my boots, giving them a view of my ass. I look back up and both boys are now approaching me with lecherous grins. "Morning," I greet them as I slip off one boot and slide my foot into my high tops. "How are you two this morning?" I ask as I finish up with the change of shoes.

"Better now." They both say together, which makes me smile. 

"I like your jeeps. Ever go mudding?" I can't help but ask. 

"Yes, and you should come with us next time." One tells me.

"Sounds fun to me. You guys heading in?" I ask as I adjust my bag and pick up my helmet.

"We'll escort you. May I?" One asks, gesturing to my helmet. I hand it over and then they both hold open an arm for me to link with them. I let out a smile as I put my arms in theirs and hold onto their biceps, immediately having to suppress a groan at how firm and big they both feel. 

"I'll put your helmet in my oversized gym locker so you don't have to carry it around all day." The twin on my left tells me.

"Thank you, you don't really have to do that, but I appreciate it." I try not to blush at how sweet they are appearing to be, I'm not sure how successful I was with the growing knowing smirks on their faces.

The double doors into the school seem to open for the twins and are held for them, like they are some type of school royalty. 

And royalty they are, everyone greets them as we pass, even giving me soft hellos and curious looks. Apparently, the twins have never given much interest in the rest of the female student body, if me on their arms turns heads.

"Are you two like the Kings of the school or something?" I ask as they frame my sides around my locker. 

"In a sense," one says reluctantly.

"Hm, what does that make me?" I question as I grab a few books and close my locker.

"Our future queen, obviously." The other informs me, no teasing.

"Is that so? I'm queen to both of you or just one?" I tease, though having both doesn't sound like a bad idea. We cross the hall to their lockers and I stand to their side, waiting.

"If your amenable to it. Being twins, we tend to share, but only with each other. Does that creep you out?" Neither are looking at me, but I can tell they are hanging on my every word for the answer.

"Hmm, I don't see a problem with it. You are implying polygamy, right?" I can't say I've tried it before, but the concept isn't off putting, even if it is odd for twins.

Both boys let out matching smiles as they turn back to me. "We are going to have to keep you now. None of the other girls here are as opened minded." This time both boys grab my hands to hold as we head to our first class. 

"Until you know us better, the only way you'll be able to tell us apart is when we are shirtless. Castiel is the one with the tattoos." Jimmy on my right informs me.

"Oh, I am looking forward to seeing those."

 

 

"We figured we would ease you into a first date. Tonight, is our weekly friend movie night." One of the twins tells me at lunch.

"On a school night?" I don't really have a curfew, but I do value my sleep when I have to get up early for school.

"Yea, movie marathons are reserved for Saturdays since we usually have games on Friday nights." The other confesses before he eats more of his lunch.

"Alright, what are we watching?" There is no way I was saying no to something that sounded this fun and chill.

"We all vote once everyone gets there. Give me your phone. One of us will follow you home and bring you to our house." I unlock my phone and pass it over.

"If you're following me home, why do you need my phone?" I question with a smile. I wanted their numbers anyways.

"In case we get lost, but more so we can just text you later." He tells me with a wink.

"Just make sure to label the names right. I can take normal teasing, but if you want me to actually figure out the differences you can't flip flop." I warn them.

"Don't worry. We only like to play those games in person. We'll never intentionally deceive you like that. Wouldn't want you running off when we finally found you, now would we?" One gives a soft smile before leaning over to give me my phone back and gently kissing my cheek. I instantly blush, they were surprisingly sweet for looking like badasses. 

 

"Cas is picking up Charlie and Jo. I'll follow you home and then we can head over. Do you need to tell your parents you are going out?" Jimmy tells me as he hands over my helmet.

"I'll text them, but they don't care. No curfew. If I'm not skipping classes and have my grades where they like, they give me free reign." I tell him as I start to put on my boots. It may be an inconvenience, but my parents’ stipulation for buying me the bike was to always wear the correct safety gear.

"Wow, we all have quite a bit in common in that sense. Our parents are usually out of town, but only because they trust us to keep up with school and our teams." Jimmy shrugs, but I can tell he probably would like to see his parents more. Not sure if he wanted me to pry yet, I chose to let it go and put my hair up so it fits in the helmet. "Ready?" I ask with a smile as I throw my leg over and straddle my bike. Jimmy smirks as he eyes my legs and starts to walk backwards towards his jeep. "Try to keep up." I tease before I start my engine and move towards the line of cars to vacate the parking lot.

My drive home is like a game of chase, Jimmy trying to maneuver through traffic behind me. I'm laughing to myself as I pull my bike onto my driveway and walk my bike into the garage. Jimmy pulls in behind me and gets in to follow me.

"Come on in. I'm gonna change real fast." I open the door into the mud room and start taking off the excess layers and shoes. "Oh, and no shoes in the house." I warn him as I head into the house and head to my room.

I can hear him fumbling to take his shoes off quickly to follow me, and it makes me smirk. I put my bag down and take out the things I won't need and then walk into my closet to find something more comfortable to wear. I grab a pair of ripped jeans and an old band t-shirt. 

Jimmy lays out on my bed with a smile thinking he would get a show. I give him a wink before walking into my bathroom and hear his disappointed groan, making me laugh. "Nice try Jimmy, but you two won't be seeing my assets until I can tell you two apart a little better. Besides, it wouldn't be fair if Cas isn't here to enjoy as well, now is it?" 

"You know us pretty well already if you know that Cas will be livid if he isn't the first to touch you." I smile to myself as I open the door. 

"Is that so. He the jealous type?" I question.

"Not in that sense, but he is more dominant than me. We may share, but he tends to be the smart one and will take the time to find what you like so he can give me directions." Jimmy gives a smile as he looks me up and down. "He takes his partner's pleasure very seriously." 

"So, Cas will be the more handsy one at the beginning?" I question, wondering what I signed up for.

"No, definitely not, we're gentlemen. He will be the one to instigate casual touching and probably get to kiss you first. That is why I got to pick you up, he will be taking you home later." Jimmy enlightens me. They have apparently already figured a few things out. 

"Guess that means I'll be getting a kiss goodnight. That doesn't bother you?" I question, wanting to make sure things are fair and talked about openly.

"Of course, I am. He'll tell me about it. It's not like I won't get the chance." He gets off the bed and stands in front of me. "Cas is better at gauging what makes others comfortable. I'm patient when I need to be." He gives a smile before cupping my cheek and kissing my forehead. "Let's go before Cas and the others start to wonder where we are." He tells me before taking my hand and leading me out to the jeep and helping me into the harness.

 

"I guess we are the rich kids at the school." I voice in awe as we pull up in front of the twin's house, more like mini mansion. I hear Jimmy chuckle as he gets out of the jeep and comes to help me. 

"There are others, but yea. Let's head in beautiful." He tells me as he brushes some hair behind my ear and taking my hand. I follow him inside. "Honey, we're home!" Jimmy announces loudly.

"Welcome home sir. Your brother is already in the theatre room with your guests. I set out the usual snacks. Will that be all?" A man in a suit addresses Jimmy formally.

"Thanks man. Enjoy the rest of your night. We'll put everything in the kitchen when we're done." Jimmy dismisses him as he leads you further into the house.

"Thank you, sir, good evening." The man says before disappearing into another part of the house.

"You have a butler?" I can't help but ask, it is a little ridiculous.

"Yea, but he also watches over us. We have a cook and maid too." Jimmy teases as he leads me into an honest to god theatre room.

"Good, you're here." Cas beams at me as he approaches and places a kiss on my cheek before taking my hand and leading me to the others. "You know Claire, this is Dean and Sam." I shake both of their hands after I give a hug to Claire. "Charlie and Jo, they're girlfriends." Cas informs as I say hello. "Kevin, Benny, Ash, Garth, Aaron, and Victor. Our cousins Balth and Gabe and his girlfriend Kali." I say hello to the large crowd. 

"We know, lots of people, but they are all pretty much family." Jimmy tells you with a smile before taking a seat.

"Alright, keeping in mind we are having a LOTR marathon this weekend, our choices tonight are Repo! The genetic opera, Fight Club, the Boondock saints, or the princess bride. Vote." Dean announces from the front and turns to each person for their choice. Some of their choices surprise me. Cas, Jimmy and I haven't voted but it is a close race. Charlie, Benny, and Aaron want Repo. Garth, Victor, and Dean voted for Boondock saints. Kevin, Balth, Kali, and Claire said fight club. Jo, Ash, Gabe, and Sam want princess bride. 

"Y/N?" Dean asks me, knowing the choice will be close.

"Repo. It would be impressive on this screen." I tell him honestly. The room goes quiet as Cas and Jimmy look at me. They seem shocked by my choice, but pleased.

"Repo," they say in unison as they face Dean. Dean let's out a groan at having lost. 

"Repo wins by two." Dean announces before setting it up and taking his own seat.

"We had no idea you had good taste in movies as well as bands." Jimmy whispers in your ear. The three of you are laid out together in an oversized couch chair that could probably hold four. With all the oversized pillows, couches and chairs, this room could easy seat twenty comfortably.

"Looks like you two have a bit to learn about me too." I offer and watch both smile. Cas lifts his arm in invitation to snuggle into him. I smirk to myself as I lean against his left side and feel him settle. Cas lightly traces patterns on my right arm while Jimmy holds onto my left hand. "It will be a pleasure." Cas whispers into my ear as the movie starts.

 

It is still early in the evening when Cas drives me home. I missed dinner with my parents, but they told me they didn't mind, making friends and all. 

"Did you have a good night?" Cas asks politely as he continues to drive.

"Mhm, I did. Meeting your friends, hanging out. I liked being with you and Jimmy." I tell him honestly.

"That's good. I figured you would prefer to spend some time with us around others before we took you on a date. Take the pressure off, as it were." I watch him smile to himself before he takes my hand and kisses the back of it, eyes never leaving the road.

"Astute of you." I complement. Cas lets out a soft laugh before pulling into my driveway. He quickly gets out to walk me to the door. 

"So, you join us on Saturday?" Cas asks as he walks me up the path.

"I've read the books, so yea." I give him a smile.

"Also, we have a home game Friday. We weren't sure if you'd want to watch us play." He tries not to push.

"Which sport again?" I ask. They had implied they had multiple teams they were on.

"In the spring, I play baseball while Jimmy does lacrosse, in the fall we do both soccer and football, the coaches make sure that everything overlaps for us. Right now, is the winter season, so we have swim and hockey. Though it is the hockey game I'm inviting you to." He bombards me with as I stand at the door with him with my eyes wide.

"So, you both play essentially six sports throughout the year and take AP classes? I thought I was the over achiever." This makes him laugh.

"Not over achieving, it just gave us something to do. Why not things we are good at? It also lets us spend time with most of our friends."

"Also, keeps your body's in prime condition." I add suggestively, giving him a once over.

"That is does." He gives a wink. "I should let you go. Don't want your parents to think I'm keeping you from your studies."  He takes a small step back, wanting me to head in.

"What? No kiss goodnight?" I ask, a little disappointed. Jimmy assumed I would be getting one.

"Where are my manners?" He scoffs mockingly at himself. He gently takes my hand and holds eye contact as he bends down and places a kiss to the back of it. "Goodnight Y/N." I can't help the smile this brings to my lips. Gentleman indeed.

"Goodnight Castiel, and I'd love to watch you play." With that I head inside as he walks calmly back out to his jeep to head home. Now I can't wait till I can get a real kiss out of him.


	3. Game Day

 

The rest of the week is uneventful. Cas and Jimmy walk me to different classes, we eat lunch together and then text back and forth in the evenings once they finish practice. Friday morning is a bit different, instead of their usual black almost punk appearances, both boys, well, let’s just say, they clean up _good._  Both wearing dark and almost black jeans. Black and blue waistcoats, hugging their lean and muscular torsos. Jimmy’s blackish-grey pinstripe shirt and shockingly pink tie. Cas, rocking the all black look with a striking red tie. Both look good enough to eat.

"Morning sweetheart," Jimmy greets with a kiss to my cheek as I take off my helmet.

"Good morning. You two look delectable." I comment, and hear Cas let out a deep chuckle. I can’t say I miss the punk wardrobe with how put together they both look. At least they are still wearing jeans that hug their butts and thighs. 

"Gameday, we have to wear ties, but I actually have a jersey for you to wear to the game." Cas announces as he approaches, gathering the fabric so he can slip it over my head.

"Hm, and what should I wear to represent Jimmy's claim?" Being both their girlfriend it didn't seem fair to not support both.

"Glad you asked. I have a scarf with my number on it." Jimmy admits, pulling it from behind his back. He drapes it around my neck and throws a side over my shoulder. I look up and see both with matching grins, apparently liking their marks on me, hopefully they won't be the only marks in the future.

"Alright boys, now that I'm geared up, let's finish up this school day so I can see how you really perform." I tease as we head into school. 

Almost the entire student body seems to be vibrating with excitement for the hockey game this afternoon. Teens everywhere are wearing school colors, or jerseys if they are dating a player. The looks I receive on the double-take because of both Cas and Jimmy’s numbers on me are priceless. I can tell some are repulsed, thinking that Cas and Jimmy are together and just added me to the mix. Others, who seem to be more opened minded know that the twins hold no attraction for each other, they just want to share. Either way, most of the girls just have a look of jealousy, I get to have two gorgeous guys to make me happy. I’m just hoping that soon it will also be physical and not just emotionally.

 

 

High school hockey is vastly different than college or NHL hockey. Sure, there are still fights, etc., but since there are younger players it isn’t as hardcore. I can’t say it isn’t nice watching Cas and Jimmy showing off their skills. It didn’t come as a surprise that Cas is the team captain, he seems to score far more than his brother.

After school got out, our group all headed to the rink to sit together for the game, excluding Victor, Dean, Benny, Cas and Jimmy since they are all on the team. Charlie and Jo are on my sides as we cluster together on a few benches. I watched and cheered the whole game. Even cringed at the painful points when either Cas or Jimmy were checked into the boards. Thankfully none of the hits were so bad that they were pulled from the game, but there were some points where I wasn’t sure if I saw blood or not, something I’ll have to check with them both later. The stands were loud, from all the students, to teachers to parents. Not all of us would seem to be sports enthusiast, but we all know we were there to cheer on all our friends.

Once most of the stands had emptied out after we won; Balth, Gabe, Kali, and I were all that was left of the group. Cas had sent me a text telling me to wait for them after the game. They apparently needed to do some stretches and change before we would go get something to eat. The four of us start walking towards the locker rooms, Balth, Gabe, and Kali had their own plans, but they were making sure I wouldn’t have to wait on my own.

I took a stance, leaning against the wall opposite the locker room door, and waiting for Cas and Jimmy to emerge. Gabe, Kali, and Balth had left after I assured them I would be fine waiting here. I walked as most of the team slowly left the locker room, some sparing me a glance, others focused entirely on getting out of there. Jimmy was the first twin to come out, and his face lit up when he saw me. He joined me, leaning against the wall to my left.

“Congratulations,” I tell him with a smile.

“Thanks, sweetie. Cas is almost done, he likes to be the last to leave. Being Captain, he wants to be there for anyone if they need him.” Jimmy shrugs, I already knew that Cas was the more giving and caring of others twin.

“Sounds like him. You played well, did any of those fights break skin?” I ask, I was sure that all of Jimmy’s injuries would be bruises, it was Cas I was far more worried about. Jimmy seemed to play more defense back towards their own net, Cas was the one flying over the lines and always seemed to be where the action was.

“Thanks, and nah. I’ll have some bruises, but I’m good.” Jimmy, not a care in the world, Novak. I knew he was far more laid back, and this just proved it.

“There you two are. Ready to get out of here?” Cas asked as he stepped out of the locker room. As I look up I can see the huge smile on his face, but my smile drops as I see the small white bandages on his forehead.

“Oh my god, are you alright?” I ask as I push off the wall and walk towards him. My hand cups his cheek as I pull his face down to get a better look at the cut.

He lets out a small chuckle as his free hand falls to my waist to hold me close. “I’m fine, honeybee. Doesn’t even sting anymore.” He tries to reassure me.

“Does it need stitches?” I ask as I continue to look at it. Blood doesn’t bother me, I just don’t like there being permanent damage to him.

Cas lets out a laugh. “Nope, I already had it looked at, hence the small bandages. I might have a small scar, might not, we’ll see. Let’s go get our post game meal. Jimmy and I need a full meal, helps recovery.”  He informs me as he gently traces my cheek with his thumb, pulling my face down to look in his eyes and not his forehead. He is smiling gently but his eyes show mirth, seeming to enjoy my concern for him.

I roll my eyes as I let the issue drop. “Fine, let’s get you two fed and to bed.” His smile seems to grow and I groan at how he took it. “Everyone to their own beds. I’m not sleeping with either of you until actually get a real kiss out of you, Castiel.” I tell him sternly and he lets out a laugh.

“Fair enough.” He continues to stroke my face as his eyes find his brother. “Ready?” He asks him, apparently, we had been in our own world, excluding Jimmy. Something I am going to have to work on, making sure to keep both twins included at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, got busy with the last few days of school for my son, hopefully he will still let me write while he is home over the summer...  
> Comments let me know what you think...make my day please.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters, just thought I'd try my hand with a Castiel piece. Comments let me know what you think. ;)


End file.
